Forum:Additions to the wiki
The wiki is growing and growing. Now that it is still doable, I'm trying to make all the wonderful information gathered here slightly more accessible and to organize it more coherently. Also, the wiki has a forum that we have not yet been using, so I've kick-started it :) Wiki forum The wiki has an in-built forum, the Watercooler, which I have activated. It might be a good place to meet, hang out and have discussions. On the other hand, we already have some discussions via the blog postings... It looks as if the forum is easier to follow than the blog postings are, but if not: we can always dump the forum again :) Help desk The new Help desk forum will certainly be useful. Most people have been putting their questions on Werthead's talk page, but a public help desk is much easier to follow. Plus this way, more people can help to provide answers! Top menu The drop-down menus at the top of the page have been slightly altered. Both Characters and Actors now have subcategories instead of just a few names, and the Community portal has been expanded. There are now links to the Help desk, to all blog postings etc. Using categories The wiki already has more than hundred different categories (the full list is here). I'm slowly grouping them into overall categories and subsets, weeding out doubles, changing infobox templates so that they automatically generate the appropriate categories, etc. For those who don't know how to use categories, I've written a small introduction explaining why they are so terribly useful, and how to add or remove them. I'm also working on a general overview of all categories that shows their use and their relations: what parents, siblings and children does a category have? More to do? If you have any suggestions, comments or questions about the wiki: don't hesitate to reply to this! - KarinS 03:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) New name? Well i would propose renaming it to maybe something more fantasy related instead of the "watercooler". LordofOnions (Talk) 02:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :What about: Great council? KarinS 13:39, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Portals? A parallel organization to that of categories like they used in Lostpedia? Great houses, noble houses, locations, House members and their retainers...--Gonzalo84 04:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Have a look at the current overview of categories: Overview categories. The story part is done. Suggestions and improvements are very much welcome! KarinS 13:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Character Bios divided by episode If you take a look at True Blood wiki, which was the basis for character biographies, episodes are no longer used as subtitles, instead they are employed as sources at the end of each paragraph. IMO this way would prevent a excess of in-article links for short sentences and make the articles look cleaner.--Gonzalo84 16:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, we just (independently) reached the same conclusion. Robb Stark has already been updated to the new format and we need to start going through the rest.--Werthead 18:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC)